A Different Kind of Game
by GraziaDellaMorte
Summary: Alois convinces Ciel to let him come over to play a game. Will Ciel get what he expected? Or will it be a different kind of game?


**Guys, I'm like, so sorry for not a posting a story in ages. My internet blew out, and we had to wait to get sent a new cable. He's a new fanfiction!**

**~Grazia della Morte**

* * *

Ciel sighs as he hears the sound of a carriage rolling to a stop in front of the mansion from the open window in his study, he stands up and walks out and downstairs, standing a little ways from the front door. He knew who it was that is visiting him. It's Trancy, as the blonde ha d somehow tricked him into inviting him over. He braces himself as Sebastian opens the door.

"CIEL!" squealed the older boy, running past Sebastian and hugging Ciel fiercely. "I haven't seen you in ages! I'm so glad I was able to come see you again!" He squealed, pulling away and smiling brightly. Ciel frowns at the squeal as he shakes his head, "You said you wanted to come over to play, Alois. What kind of games did you have in mind?"

Alois grinned, pulling Ciel up the stairs toward his bedroom. Once inside, he closed the door and locked it, slowly walking toward the younger boy. Alois's smiled widened, stopping in front of Ciel and leaned forward, whispering in his ear. "I said I wanted to play, Ciel...We can't have anyone interrupting us, now, can we...?" He asked, licking along Ciel's racing pulse.

He gasps and his eyes widen as he bites his lip at feeling Alois lick his neck where his pulse is. "A-Alois..." He breathes out as he backs up again and feels the edge of the bed hit the back of his legs. Alois grinned, biting down on Ciel's neck and pushing him backwards, climbing on top of him and crushing his lips against the younger boys. Ciel lets out a surprised moan as Alois bites his neck and he falls back onto the bed as Alois kisses him and he stays still for a second before slowly and hesitantly starting to kiss him back as well as he can since this is his first kiss.

He ran his tongue along Ciel's bottom lip, asking for entrance and thrusting his tongue into his mouth once it was given. He moans and reaches up, tangling his hands in Alois' hair as he pulls him closer to him and he moves his tongue around the other's mouth. Alois grinned, leading Ciel tongue into his mouth and sucking softly on it, moving his hand under said boy's shirt.

He groans softly and his face becomes flushed as he feels Alois' hand move under his shirt and trail upwards. He arches his back a little, pressing himself into Alois' hand as he closes his eyes. Alois's thumb brushed over Ciel's nipple, pulling away to unbutton his shirt and pull it over his head. He gasps and his eyes flutter open for a few seconds as Alois' thumb brushes his nipple before the blonde takes his shirt off of him. "Alois..." He groans out as he looks at him through half-lidded eyes.

Alois stopped, grinning, "Yes~?" He asked, his tongue sticking out and licking along Ciel's cheek. Ciel blushes and moves slightly, "I want...more..." he says slowly. Alois giggled slightly "Okay~!" He said, clamping his mouth around Ciel's nipple, and sucking softly. He groans and arches his back as he tangles his hands in Alois' hair again and his eyes close as he bites his lip to quiet himself.  
Alois hummed, pulling away and putting a finger up to Ciel's mouth "Suck..." He demanded, his other hand trailing down to his shorts. He immediately parts his lips and takes Alois' finger into his mouth as he moves his tongue around it and he sucks it, making sure to get it wet. Alois groaned softly, pulling down Ciel's shorts and licking the bulge in his boxers.

He groans loudly, feeling pleasure course through him and he moves his hands to clench the covers as he opens his eyes and watches Alois, the sight turning him on even more and making him even harder. Alois smiles, sucking on the bulge and shoving a second finger into Ciel's mouth. Ciel groans louder and moves his tongue around and in between the second finger that is shoved into his mouth as his hands clench the covers more. Alois blows hard on the bulge before slipping his boxers off, taking his finger out of Ciel's mouth and circling one around his entrance, slowly pushing it in.

A shiver goes down his spine as he feels Alois blowing on him and he makes a face as he feels a finger slip into him and he shifts a little before he moans out, "Y-you can move it." Alois bites his lip, slowly pulling the finger out and pushing back in, moving up and connecting his lips with Ciel's, pulling his own shirt and shorts off. He groans and kisses Alois back passionately as he trails his hands across Alois' chest.

Alois bites Ciel lower lip, moving his fingers in a scissoring motion, angling them differently looking for a certain bundle of nerves. He gasps and arches his back as he feels Alois' fingers press against his prostrate and his eyes fly open as a loud groan escapes him. "Th-there! Alois!" Alois grinned, bending his finger and brushing that spot again. Another loud groan escapes his lips and he clamps his teeth over his lower lip as he looks at Alois lustfully through half-lidded eyes and he moves to push against Alois' fingers to get more pressure on that spot. "Ngh...It feels so...good..."

Alois giggled slightly, looking up at Ciel and adding a third finger, roughly shoving his fingers in and out. He moans and moves against Alois' fingers, not minding the roughness as he arches his back more, "A-Alois...please...I want...you..."Alois grinned, moving up and ramming his fingers against Ciel's prostate. "I'm sorry? I don't think I heard you..."

He clamps his lips down as a pleasured cry escapes him and he shudders as he tries to glare at Alois but fails and he says louder, "I-I want you, Alois...please..." Alois grin widens and he pulls his boxers down, removing his fingers and mercilessly slamming into the younger boy. He cries out in slight pain as his hands clench the covers beneath him. His eyes water and he scrunches up his face.

Alois smiles slightly, leaning forward and capturing Ciel in a bruising kiss, hoping to take his mind off of the pain, waiting for a signal to move. He slowly kisses him back and after a minute or two he moves slightly, signaling to Alois that he can move. Alois bites Ciel's lip, pulling out and slowly sliding back in, letting out a shuddering breath. He groans and his breathing deepens, "That...feels so...good...Alois..."

Alois pull out again, slowly pushing back in and finding an even rhythm, switching their positions so Alois was lying on the bed and Ciel was riding him. He blushes at the new position and he places his hands on Alois's chest as he leans forward slightly and rides his member, groaning all the while. Alois places his hands on Ciel's hips, guiding him up and slamming him back down, biting his lip and moaning.

The sight of Ciel's flushed face, and then thin sheet of sweat over his body turned Alois on even more, and he chuckled breathlessly as Ciel cried out, his head thrown back as Alois rammed into Ciel's prostate. Ciel glared weakly down at Alois, biting his lip and moaning as he thrust down onto Alois' member. Every two or three thrusts, Alois would brush against Ciel's prostrate, making Ciel cry out in pleasure, only to be reminded by Alois to stay quiet.

"I-I'm cuming…." Ciel breathed out, biting his lip. Alois leaned up, gripping onto Ciel's hips and thrusting the younger boy down, locking their lips in a passionate kiss as Alois released deep into Ciel. Ciel followed shortly after, his spending lacing his and Alois's chest. Exhausted, Alois pulled out and laid Ciel on the bed, curling up next to him and resting his head on Ciel's chest.  
_'Well,' Ciel thought, 'That was definitely a different kind of game.'_


End file.
